Because You Live
by Hiro the Wolf
Summary: Ash loves Misty and wants to tell her how important she is to him, but can’t figure out a way to say it. Oneshot.


**Because You Live**

Summery: Ash loves Misty and wants to tell her how important she is to him, but can't figure out a way to say it. That is, until a certain someone decides to drop by and suggest writing a song. One-shot Song-fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or _Because You Live_ by Jesse McCartney.

Today was the day. He was going to tell Misty how he felt about her. "_I'm going to do this! I know I can!" _thought Ash Ketchum. _"Who am I kidding? I'm going to make a fool of myself!" _he later thought. Ash wanted to tell Misty so bad that he loved her, but couldn't think of a way to do it. He practiced so much, but then got scared at the last second. He would ask Brock for advice, but since he's never been out on a date, he didn't think that it would be a good idea. He'd ask May, but she might tell Misty, and Max was too young to know what to do. He thought that he was just going to explode since he couldn't think of a way to tell her. That is, until an older brother of his decided to show up.

Hiro, his brother, had had the same girlfriend since he had been thirteen, Ash's current age, who had been his best friend to begin with. (This story has no connection to _Pokemon Colosseum: Hiro's Story_ what so ever!) Hiro and his girlfriend, Yuki, were in town for a tournament for Hiro to battle in. Ash thought that the best thing to do was ask Hiro for some advice on how to tell Misty that he loved her. Hiro almost laughed at the problem, seeing as how it used to be his own. Hiro told Ash to meet him at the park the next day for advice.

"Alright man, here's what you do. First, you get her in a secluded spot, like this, and tell her. That simple. Of course, you might want to either do something special or at least get on the subject of love instead of just blurting it out." said Hiro, as if it were the easiest thing to do it the world. "That's easy for you to say! You've had a girlfriend for the last four years of your life! And how exactly am I suppose to get Misty here alone!" asked a frantic Ash. "First off, tell her that you wanted to do something with each other for a change, maybe go see a movie. Then, take her for a walk in the park. And finally, do something romantic to show how much you love her." he said back. "What should I do for her? What can I do that's romantic?" asked a confused Ash. "Well, you could read her a poem, talk about stuff she likes, stuff like that. When I told Yuki I loved her, I wrote and sang her a song. Why don't you do that? You were pretty good at writing songs when we were younger." said Hiro with a smirk. "I guess I could do that. Thanks bro." replied Ash. Hiro smiled and gave him a thumbs up at the idea.

Later that night, Ash had just put on the finishing touches on the song he was going to sing to Misty. Now, all he had to do was practice it.

The next day, Ash went to the very middle of the park where very few people went in order to practice. While he was singing though, he didn't realize that he had a little visitor.

**Staring out at the rain with an empty heart**

**It's the end of the world in my mind.**

**Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call**

**I've been lookin for the answer**

**Somewhere. **

**I couldn't see that it was right there,**

**But now I know what I didn't know. **

**Because you live and breathe**

**Because you make me believe in myself, **

**When nobody else can help.**

**Because you live girl,**

**My world,**

**Has twice as many stars in the sky. **

**It's alright I survived I'm alive again. **

**Cause of you made it through every storm. **

**What is life?**

**What's the use if you're killin time?**

**I'm so glad that I found an angel**

**Someone**

**Who was there when all my hopes fell.**

**I want to fly looking in your eyes. **

**Because you live and breathe**

**Because you make me in myself**

**When nobody else can help.**

**Because you live girl**

**My world**

**Has twice as many stars in the sky**

**Because you live**

**I live.**

**Because you live there's a reason why,**

**I carry on when I lose the fight.**

**I want to give what you've givin me**

**Always.**

**Because you live and breathe**

**Because you make me in myself**

**When nobody else can help.**

**Because you live girl**

**My world**

**Has twice as many stars in the sky**

**Because you live and breathe**

**Because you make me in myself**

**When nobody else can help.**

**Because you live girl**

**My world**

**Has everything I need to survive. **

**Because you live,**

**I live.**

**I live.**

"If you weren't around Misty, I doubt I'd be alive. I love you for that." he said aloud as a practice test. _"Yes! I've got everything down! Now all I've got to do is-" _"Ash?" said his visitor. Ash quickly turned around to find a blushing Misty, obviously hearing the song he'd sang for her. _"Oh no. She heard the song! What am I supposed to do now!" _"Uh, Misty. About that song. You see-" Ash never got to finish what he was saying because Misty had gently placed her lips on his, silencing him. Ash, who was shocked more than even a Thunder attack could even compare to, started to relax and kissed Misty back. When they finally broke the kiss, they sat down next to a tree, suddenly tired. They held onto each other, not wanting to let the other go, when finally, Misty put her mouth next to Ash's ear and whispered in a serious voice, "I love you Ash." He looked down at Misty, making her look in right in the eyes, then said, "I love you too, Mist." Misty, happy with the reply she got, buried her face in Ash's chest, and sighed.

Unbeknownst to the new couple, another visitor stood with a video camera, having gotten everything that had happened. It was Hiro, of course, spying on his brother. He then remembered that he owed Yuki a nice date when he came back for talking her sister into going into the middle of the forest in the park. He chuckled slightly then made his escape, wanting to give the couple their space. He knew that this relationship was going to beat time itself, and planned on giving this video as a wedding gift for when that day came.


End file.
